


The Templar Years

by CommanderKats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, F/M, Templar Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: Based in an augmented universe where Alistair and Cullen did templar training at the same time and place.Rua Trevelyan didn't want to just get married and follow her mother's rule, no instead she wanted to live for more. She decided to become a templar, to dedicate her life to the Order and get away from her family.





	The Templar Years

Templar training was vigorous and demanding, not only of the body but of the soul too and that was the part that was torturing Rua. She worked hard on her skills with sword and daggers, but it was the having to memorize the Chant of Light that nearly done her over. Then again that’s what it seemed to do to everyone, well all except Cullen. Two years ago, she had asked to be transferred to the Fereldan Order, nothing against the Ostwick one but her family were starting to cause some problems, so she wanted to be far away from them. Lucky for her they needed templars.   
She had made more friends at the Fereldan Order compared to the Ostwick one, probably because her family wasn’t randomly showing up every few weeks with demands and supplies. Rua was glad to be read of them finally. It was here too that she chose to make a few changes about herself, the first being a facial tattoo. She had seen some of the other Templars get them and there were a few that were acceptable for them to have.   
Rua picked a somewhat delicate one, five simply dots along her left eye. After they were done she found herself looking at it in the mirror, one of the few times you would catch her doing so. She had been told countless times that she was beautiful, not only by some of the Templars but by her mother and father. When her father told her it, he had always sounded like it was a revelry, but her mother had always said it with scorn, jealous of her youth and beauty. Now as she looked at the delicate tattoo and her face in the mirror she saw the beauty they all spoke of yet now it was deepened with something else. Knowledge, power…strength? She couldn’t quite place it.  
“Stare too long you’ll fall in love with yourself.” A friendly voice teased from behind and she turned to see Alistair standing there. He was one of the older recruits, nearly about to take his vows while she still had a couple more years.   
“And be like you?” She teased back.  
He fringed a heart attack, gripping his chest and the door, slightly staggering between the two, “Oh you wound me.” He joked, and she laughed. He came into my room to get a closer look, his hand light as he touched her chin turning to get a better look. “Figured you go full lines but this one suits you.” He smiled, giving her chin a little squeeze.  
Alistair had been the first to welcome me openly. He was too friendly to be a templar, but he was a good warrior, and everyone knew the rumor, he was King Maric’s bastard. When you looked at him you could see the resemblance, it was featured on every Theirin.   
“So, I hear there is a delicious lunch being served in the hall, should we go?” He asked touching his belly after it growled, Rua had realized until then she hadn’t eaten anything that morning having skipped breakfast to train more. She nodded, and they left her little room to head to the hall. They were quiet as they walked, some other templars said hello to Alistair who played it off casually.   
The hall was nearly full, seemed all the templars were hungry at the same time. A hand motioned them over to a corner of the room that had barely anyone sitting at. They walked over and saw Cullen with food in front of him and a book open too, Alistair sat down for a moment with me following suit.   
“You know you could take a break and actually enjoy the food your eating.” Alistair joked with.   
Cullen just mumbled something and went back to reading. The two of them were opposites and yet somewhat friends or at least companions, where Alistair was friendly and jokey, Cullen was quiet and withdrawn. Yet together they worked amazing on a battlefield, Rua had seen it firsthand. It was like watching two masters prefect their art.   
“I’m going to go get some food.” Alistair said standing up and leaving the table.   
Rua reached for a cup and the jug in the middle of the table, Cullen looked up from his book and searched her face, narrowing in for a moment on her new tattoo. Then he turned his attention back to his book, taking a bite of bread while doing so. She had thought for a moment he was going to say something to her, he often didn’t talk a lot with her and just seemed to ignore her presence. She poured herself a cup of water, setting the jug down and drinking the water. She looked around the packed hall, she saw Alistair at the buffet table filling his plate high with food.   
“It’s a nice tattoo.” Cullen spoke quietly and Rua could barely hear it over the choir of voices. She turned to him and saw him glance up from his book to her, he tapped under his eye.   
She blushed lightly and smiled, “Thank you.”  
He blushed too, a bit dark and more than hers and then went back to his book. Alistair plopped down next to her, some food spilling onto the table. He smiled at her, his mouth full of something he had stuffed in there on his way back to the table. Rua reached over a pick a grape from his plate and popped it into her mouth, he smiled his full mouth and raised his eyes brows in quick succession. She laughed, and Cullen looked up, shaking his head at Alistair and his behavior. 

Lunch had went well, Rua picked food from Alistair’s plate which he already knew she would since the two acted like family. There had never been anything sexual between the two, sure they both had commented on the beauty of the other one but never more than that. In fact, Alistair had seemed to take her under his wing and she was okay with it, having missed her brother Rodin who had been sent to the Circle. He was a lot like Alistair, carefree and playful, it was nice to be around someone like that again.  
“Okay so you still swinging that giant sword around?” Alistair asked as he fixed his shield on his arm.  
Rua chuckled as she pulled her great sword from its scabbard. Her first week amongst the Order and had found that she loved the massive weapon, sure she was good at daggers and could easily fight with them but there was something about having that great sword in her hands that sent shivers through her. She turned her attention to Alistair, he had agreed to train with her this afternoon instead of sitting in the library trying to learn all the verses of the Chant.   
It was Rua that attacked first. It was another thing that made her love the great sword, she was probably the fastest person she had seen with one. She moved with it like it was a small dagger in her hand, swinging with infinite grace and strength. Alistair had little time to bring his shield up, the metals colliding and bringing a smile to Rua’s face. These were the things she loved, these moments, these sounds. She had always known she was destined for the path of warrior having always hated dresses and the games her mother and sister would play.  
Alistair brought his sword around but Rua was already turning towards the blade, blocking with the girth of her sword. He laughed and she through her pommel into his gut, he made a noise and fell to his knees. His blade clattering to the ground and the shield pressed into the dirt. Rua stopped and turned, Alistair’s hand free from the sword grabbed at his gut where she hit him.   
“Damn.” He said.  
Rua squatted in front of him, “I’m sorry Alistair I got a bit cared away.” She said trying to help him standing. Slowly they did.  
“Yeah I noticed.” He rubbed his side.   
Rua bent down and grabbed his sword, “Truly Alistair I’m sorry.” There was guilt in her words, she hadn’t meant to hurt him, and she really had just gotten carried away.   
She had noticed him looking at her, she blushed when she did, “Are you okay Rua? Your normally more focus than I am.” He asked.  
She didn’t know what to say. Yes, there were a lot of the things on her mind, one especially being that within a fleeting time her best friend here would be gone. It was coming fast, and she didn’t know how to handle it.   
“I just don’t want you to leave.” She said quietly, feeling her youth right now.   
Alistair stepped closer to her, “Rua,” He started but his words fell short too so instead he put his arm around her and pulled her for a hug. 

A week later the thing Rua didn’t want to happen happened but not because Alistair took his vows but because a Grey Warden showed up and recruited him. It was a surreal thing to watch and experience, Rua had heard tales of the Grey Wardens but to meet one was another story. Alistair had insisted on introducing her once he knew why the Grey Warden was there. He was as giddy as a boy when he did it.   
Rua had been out training, more by herself than with anyone although Cullen did stand nearby. Alistair approached her with someone next to him, he was beaming as he came up to her. She was nervous knowing what he was doing, he had said he wanted her to get recruited too but they both knew she was too young.   
“Rua!” He yelled as they came to a stop outside of her swing range. She sheaved her sword and walked over, the man next to Alistair was older with intelligent features. It was clear to Rua that he had been a Warden a long time, yet he hadn’t let it touch him. “Rua this is Duncan, the Grey Warden.” Alistair said.  
She acknowledged Duncan with a head bow, he smiled, “There are no needs for such formalities on a training field.” Duncan said casually, “Would you mind giving me a demonstration?” He asked motioning towards my great sword, “Few women wield them.” She nodded and stepped away from them, pulling my sword from its scabbard. Rua heard Alistair and Duncan speaking of something and turn towards them, Duncan had his arm on Alistair’s as he had pulled his sword. “I cannot have you fight her. You are my recruit and I would prefer for you not to die here.”   
Cullen stepped over from where he was and offered, pulling his tight and his sword free with his other hand. We had scarce sparred before, no more than probably twice but Rua had a feeling Cullen watched her more often than she knew. He began to circle. She noted how he looked for a weak point, she saw one of his but chose not to use it yet. He’d glance at her feet then watch her shoulders, it was strange the way he was dissecting her, it wasn’t something Rua was used to.   
Then he attacked.   
She had seen him on training field. He moved like a lion full of strength and purpose, she had rarely seen him so engrossed by something. This was his natural element as much as it was hers, both equals in their own way. Her sword flicked his first swing, just a test to see if she was watching. She wanted to laugh but knew she’d lose for sure then, he was watching her for those things. It was something he did when he sparred with Alistair too. Of course, Alistair joked about anything, anytime so she could understand that.  
The spar was going on longer than it should. They both knew that and they both knew how a crowd grew watching them. It was Rua that saw the Knight-Commander watching them, his arms crossed as he watched the spar. She wanted this to end and go back to being hidden but she knew it wouldn’t be that easy after this. Natural talent was a raw thing and she knew that others would offer to temper it.   
It was Cullen who chose to end it. Exhaustion was coming down hard on both of us, sweat pooled down both our faces. Rua was sure only she saw the move he made, the way he opened himself up and let her go for the blow. She slid her great sword in between his armor where soft flesh lied, she knew is she turned it the wrong way that it would damn near gut him and was extremely carefully.  
“Do you secede?” She asked.  
Cullen nodded, and she removed her sword ever so gently, his eyes watching her with great trust and it was something Rua wasn’t ready for. She turned away from him as soon as she could, not being able to hold his stare but she continued to feel it as Alistair ran to her side, grabbing and spinning her in hug. Rua caught a glance of Cullen, he looked…envious, sad? She couldn’t quite place it, but her attention was taken away from the moment.   
“You did a magnificent job, Rua.” Duncan said as he came over, a moment later our Knight-Commander stood next to him.  
“Trying to take another recruit Duncan?” The Knight-Commander asked.  
Duncan chuckled, “No I am confident in the one but were I,” He looked back to Rua, “I would definitely keep my eye on her.” Rua knew she blushed at the comment, a Grey Warden would recruit her. It was something she had never thought about, only really thinking of her life amongst Templars.   
“Oh, I intend to.” The Knight-Commander smiled, “Come Duncan I believe you and I have a few more things to go over before you leave tonight.” The Knight-Commander and Duncan walked off.  
Rua turned to Alistair, “Your leaving tonight?” She asked.  
He went from happy Alistair to sad Alistair, and nodded, “We weren’t going to leave for another day or two, but he received word somehow and his presence requested sooner.” He stepped closer, “I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to tell you Rua.”  
She nodded, not really wanting to hear any of it. Instead she wanted to run and for some reason that’s what she decided to do, even without her sword. She didn’t know where her legs took her all she knew is they took her away. Her body was already so tired, but it had found some strength reserved and used it to get as far away as possible or at least until she hit the woods and knew she wasn’t allowed much farther than that.   
Right within the woods was a fallen tree and she stepped over the boundary and sat on it. The quietness was eerie, but she enjoyed it, after everything that had just happened her body was ready for a rest. Then something snapped behind her and she turned to see Cullen standing there, a sheepish look on his face and she motioned to the rest of the empty log. He came around and sat down on it, she had noticed he left his shield and sword behind but had the same amount of armor as she did on. He must have followed her the moment she took off.   
He didn’t say anything just sat there. She didn’t say anything and just sat there too. It was nice, she was oddly surprised to be happy that it wasn’t Alistair that ran after her. He would want to talk and make jokes, it would make it harder saying goodbye. This is what she wanted and needed, companionship without the need for talking. She figured Cullen thought something similar.   
Rua wasn’t quite sure how much time had passed but the sky had begun to darken around them and she figured it was time for them to head back, to say goodbye Alistair. She stood up, Cullen quickly got to his feet ready to help her if necessary, she could tell by the way he stood, hands hovering, ready. She smiled at him and stepped out of the woods.   
“Thank you, Cullen.” She said.   
He stood next to her, “Anytime.” She turned to him and saw the sincerity on his face, something had changed between the two of them. Neither of them knew what but it wasn’t the same as it once was, wasn’t just friend of a friend. Rua gave him a smile and walked towards the main hall to make sure she said goodbye to the man who was like a brother to her. 

It had been nearly a year later, and she was watching her only other friend take his vows and leave. At the time Rua had thought her goodbye to Alistair was the hardest thing she had ever done but standing here and watching Cullen take his vows was harder. They had shared so much within the last year and she wasn’t sure what she was going to do without him. He had been her rock, an anchor to remind her when she wandered and now he was leaving.   
She remembered when their companionship became something more, they had become dependent on one another and she figured it was more her on him then him on her. He was there in the mornings when she awoke and was there at night as she went to bed, an ever-present shadow. She preferred that shadow compared to the other one that would grip her. It was something she couldn’t quite handle; an overcoming of emotions and panic would ensue. She would do all that she could to bring herself back, but nothing felt real in that moment, nothing until Cullen would appear out of nowhere and reassure her.   
As he helped her with this their relationship changed, shifted. It was Rua who made the first move, who took it from friendship to more. She was coming back from the panic, the world becoming more real and the only thing that seemed to stick was Cullen. His hazel eyes piercing through the haze. As the world focus so did Rua’s thoughts and the one that stood at the forefront was the need to kiss him, to thank him in the only way she could think of.   
Without hesitation Rua leaned in and found her lips on his. They were unsure at first but once Rua touched her tongue to them it was Cullen that took over the kiss. It was his entire self in that kiss and everything that he had held back for so long. She could taste it and wanted to devour it just as he did to her.   
Rua touched her lips now as she thought back on that moment. She was certain it was both of theirs first kiss and she was glad to have shared it with him. Now though as she watched them there was a sadness that tinged the memory, she had always known this is what Cullen had wanted. She watched as he said his vows with conviction, with true strength and divine grace. It was then that Rua realized this might not be what she wanted, her heart started to break.   
Within a week’s time Cullen found out where he would be transferred to and by the end of the week he would be leaving for the Fereldan Circle. Rua understood this is what templars do, they go and watch mages she had just hoped something had changed in Cullen but no. Taking his vows had given even more meaning to the man and she watched him carry himself just a little differently though. She found herself smiling as she watched him walk, whether towards her or without his knowledge. He had developed some confidence after becoming a templar.   
“You seem happy today Cullen.” She said as he sat next to her for breakfast.  
He smiled at her, “I am.” He gave her a gentle nudge, one of the only things playful about Cullen.   
They sat and had their breakfast and then left the hall to train. It had always been a part of their routine and out of habit that is what they went to do, until a Knight-Captain called for Cullen and he had to go with him. Rua nodded, reassuring Cullen that she was fine when in truth she was drowning without water. She went to the sparring field, if anything she was going to try and loose herself in practice, in her sword and the world she knew and understood.   
It was easy enough for her to find a sparring partner after her match with Cullen a year ago, so many other recruits eager to try their hand against a great sword or wished to learn it. It gave Rua’s mind something to focus on that wasn’t what was lacking from her world now. She had gotten a letter or two after he underwent the Joining and became a real Grey Warden. He had been so happy, she could tell from the words written on the paper and she was happy for him. How now? Did she miss him? Yes. Did she want him to be happy? Yes.  
Though now it seemed different. It was hard for her to say goodbye to Alistair but the bond they shared was nothing like Cullen’s and hers. Saying goodbye to Alistair was like saying goodbye to Rodin all over again but she knew it was for the better, and she knew she had Cullen. Without Cullen who did she have?  
Rua sparred well into the evening and when physical sparring partners retired for the night she sparred with the dummies that were there. How long was she there? It wasn’t something she was paying attention to not until a noise was made behind her and she saw the Knight-Commander standing there.   
“Are you trying to kill yourself through exhaustion? It’s a horrible way to die and would take far longer than you might want.” He said simply. He stepped out from the darkness and closer to torches Rua had lit around her. “Do I need to be worried about you?” He asked, I shook my head, “Good. You received a letter from your family.” I gave him a look, “What?” He asked.  
“Why are you delivering it?” Rua asked quietly, “Don’t you have others who could deliver the mail.”   
The Knight-Commander laughed, “Yes I do but see when someone’s family comes personally to deliver a letter and has generation after generation contributed to the Order, well you take a little care.” He handed the letter over and Rua read it:  
Dear Rua,  
It’d be nice to hear from you occasionally, I mean I am your mother and it would only be the decent thing for you to do but that is for another time. I have some news to tell you, your father has fallen quite ill as of recently and it has come to our attention that he gave you the family locket. I will need you to return home at once with it. Also, your sister Margo has gotten married and is pregnant with her first child. She has informed me that her husband has an eligible cousin that we agree you should meet so you stop with this foolishness.   
I mean really Rua how long are you going to do this? Are you going to take the vows and dedicated yourself to lyrium for the rest of your years? That is no way for an honorable woman to live, you need a husband and a household to run. It is what I have always wanted for you although you have done nothing but fight me about it. Like I said though that’s all for another time. Your presence is required at home, immediately.   
Your mother

Rua tore the letter apart as she screamed. Every bit of anger she had towards her mother, towards everything that had upset her through these late few years came out just then. When the rage ebbed, and she began to come back to she saw the Knight-Commander still standing there.   
“Yeah I’d do the same if I had a mother like that.” He put a hand on my shoulder, “Listen I’ve kept an eye on you like I told Duncan I would. I’ve seen your talent and you’ll make one hell of templar, but I personally don’t think your mother is going to let you go that easily, so.”   
Rua waited for him to say something but he seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment, “So what?” She said.   
He looked at her, “I’m going to transfer you and then lose track of where I sent you.”   
Rua just stared at him, “What?”  
He smiled, turning boyish, “I’m going to put you in for a transfer, I’ll make a report of a fight between you and another, speak of your promise as a templar and send you to another castle to finish your training. Then when your mother comes asking after you I’ll have accidently lost it.”   
“Why?” She asked, “Why would you help me like this? I’m just a recruit, you’re the Knight-Commander, don’t you have better things to do then help me?”  
“Honestly yes I do but this was something Cullen asked for before he agreed to become a Templar.” He said simply.  
“I don’t understand.” Rua said.  
The Knight-Commander smiled, “I think I’m getting soft in my old age, but the lad told me that he would become a templar and serve with the upmost conviction if I could do one thing for him. I told him to tell it to me first and I’d agree after.” The Knight-Commander shifted, “He asked me to take care of you when he left, said no one else would and he couldn’t guarantee that you’d both end up at the Circle.” Rua didn’t know what to say, “Dealt with a lot of boys in love but nothing quite the way Cullen was about it. So here I am, helping you.”   
Rua’s heart warmed and swelled, Cullen. “Thank you, Knight-Commander.” She spoke.  
He nodded, “Come find me in the morning, everything should be ready then, but I need you to know what I am doing could cause me to lose rank if we are caught.”  
“Then why send me away? You could watch me here?” Rua asked.   
“I said the same thing to Cullen, he mentioned something about your family and then I met your sister when she brought not only you letter but one for me…from your mother.” Rua flinched, “Don’t worry recruit I am not easily swayed by her words. That and you don’t make commands of a Knight-Commander.” Rua laughed at that and he smiled, “Like I said find me in the morning, make sure you have all your things.” He said goodbye and left.   
Rua couldn’t find Cullen anywhere and she learned from one of the other Templars that he was sent away this morning, early before dawn had broke. Her heart hurt at that, she had wanted to say goodbye, to thank him, to…say she loved him. So instead she found the Knight-Commander after her breakfast and he took her down to the barn. There were two horses saddled and ready, one of the Knight-Captains stood holding the horses.   
The Knight-Commander lead Rua to one of the horses and helped her on, “Knight-Captain Edwin will take you. Be safe and be well Rua.”  
“Thank you again Knight-Commander.” Rua said and gave a nod to Knight-Captain Edwin and they were gone and another chapter of her life gone.


End file.
